FINAL FANTASY LOS CRISTALES DEL DESTINO
by cloudstriker
Summary: Bien esta es una historia basada en una de mis videojuegos favorito tomada de una campaña de rol creada por mi basada en este juego, muchas de las cosas reflejadas en la historia tienen realcion a elementos del juego pero la mayorira de ellas son creadas
1. Default Chapter

**Bien compañeros en esta sesión he querido compartir con ustedes una historia de rol que he estado masteriando inaugurándome como master por primera vez… La historia se basa en un mundo llamado Zeit (creado por mi) y específicamente en un continente de este llamado Movorik bueno aquí les doy primero una pequeña explicación de cómo es el mundo en el que vuestros jugadores se están desarrollando…**

MUNDO: ZEIT.

Este es un mundo basado en la vida de la época medieval, es como imaginarse la época en la que vivieron Arturo y los caballeros de la mesa redonda, pero por supuesto con un toque de avance tecnológico muy característico de los juegos de (FF). La tecnología utilizada en este mundo surge de una larga historia y una gran cantidad de ingenieros e inventores que han vivido a través de ésta, dándole así fuerza a un mundo comercial basado en exportaciones de productos a través de aire, tierra y mar e incluso dando una forma de transporte mas efectiva y formando parte de la industrialización de muchos pueblos, ciudades y reinos. El comercio en este mundo, a pesar de su pequeño avance tecnológico, se basa en ciertas cantidades de cultivos variados, más que en la comercialización de productos tecnológicos ya que estos solo son usados para mejorar la vida de las personas a nivel publico pero muy raramente de manera personal. De una manera general se puede decir que es como imaginarse en un mundo muy parecido al que se muestra en (FF9).

Se puede decir que una de las mayores fuentes de ingresos de todo Zeit es el transporte, ya que hasta cierto nivel este está capacitado para trasladar a las personas de un lugar a otro sin ningún inconveniente a través de un numero variado de vehículos que van desde un chocobo, carruajes de chocobos, trenes, embarcaciones, hasta incluso naves voladoras de gran tamaño denominadas "Air Ships". Estas ultimas las "Air Ships" son el transporte mas difícil de localizar al igual que otras naves voladoras de menor denominación como los zeppelines, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que alrededor de todo Zeit solo se encuentran pocas estaciones aéreas en las que se puedan usar este medio de transporte y también el hecho de que estas naves son uno de los últimos avances tecnológicos que tiene Zeit por lo que su desarrollo no se a extendido del todo. Con respecto a los demás transportes que se encuentran en Zeit, se puede decir que son de mayor accesibilidad que los "Air Ship" sobretodo el transporte mas común para viajes a lagas distancias como el tren. En casi cada pueblo y ciudad de Zeit se encuentra una estación para este particular tipo de transporte llamado tren, este se encarga no solo de llevar pasajeros de un lugar a otro si no que también se encarga de transportar cargas pesadas, productos agrícolas y otra cantidad de cosas que normalmente seria muy difícil de transportar a través de algún otro medio de trasporte terrestre.

En Zeit la religión se puede definir como un acto de fe que las personas adoptan gracias a la grandes representaciones que esta a dejado a través del mundo tomando en cuenta que la magia es una de ellas. La religión de la gran mayoría de las personas de Zeit se basa en la creencia de varios dioses, (5 para tomarlo de manera general) que pasan a ser los dioses supremos HAEL, MILUDA, KRAN, NOR y ALMA. Estos según las creencias son los dioses que mantienen en equilibrio a Zeit y a todos los seres que la habitan, y sus guardianes se encuentran entre los seres vivientes y vigilan que este equilibrio se cumpla. Aparte de esto existen ciertas personas que no creen en esta religión y que solo creen en el echo de que todo poder y conocimientos que posee un ser vivo se debe a la evolución humana.

Bien amigos ahora es el momento para darles el resumen de cómo va la campaña de nuestros personajes, los resúmenes no serán largos de manera que puedan entretenerse sin aburrirse de leer…

**CRONOLOGÍA DE LOS CRISTALES DEL DESTINO**

**Capitulo 1-**

**Que manera de encontrarse (la unión de los personajes)**

Bien era una noche tranquila y fresca. En el continente de Movorik, específicamente en la ciudad de Nilvan en Alejandría, un hombre de Armadura metálica caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Sus vacaciones estaban apunto de comenzar y las ganas de visitar el museo de Nilvan para ver las obras que allí se encontraban era tan grande, que le gustaba pasar por frente al museo cerrado para saber exactamente a donde se dirigiría a la mañana siguiente. "Bajar por la calle y dirigirse a la izquierda, aquí esta el museo… un momento… ¿y la vigilancia? Hey la puerta esta abierta y este museo lo cierran temprano ¿Que esta sucediendo allí dentro…?" Y así sin dudarlo nuestro personaje decide entrar al museo para ver que sucede…

Dentro este estaba solo y vació… Cuadros en las paredes, pedestales, figuras disecadas todo lo que un museo debe tener, pero no vigilancia, cosa que es extraña para Alan Gallager que decide seguir investigando hasta que choca de espaldas con algo que no parece ser un vigilante. Bien esta pequeña persona llamada Darmor, estaba allí dentro intentando robar una de las atracciones del museo cosa que no sabia Alan pero que sin duda alguna sabia que nada bueno tramaba la rata de alcantarilla esa… sin embargo durante su discusión un oficial de Alejandría (vigilantes del museo) los detiene apuntándolos con una lanza. Alan trata de decirle que es inocente (cosa que al vigilante parecía no importarle) mientras que Darmor decía a Alan que corriera ya que estos oficiales primero matan y después preguntan. Finalmente ambos deciden huir y luego de una pequeña discusión deciden entrar a una taberna rebuscada donde el ladrón explicaría que y porque robo en el museo.

Aquí entran en escena dos personajes más que se encontraban dentro de la taberna. Al entrar en la taberna (Alan y Darmor) toman asiento en una mesa apartada… luego este le muestra lo que robo (una piedra de color verde esmeralda) a lo que Alan decide responder con alteración llamando la atención de la gente (los otros dos jugadores). Uno de ellos, Draugh (Mago Rojo) se acerca para ver la piedra, ya que el sabe que es la piedra… el otro (caballero oscuro) se acerca por el escándalo que Alan y Darmor estaban armando en la taberna y Darmor los invita a unírsele solo para que no le corten el pellejo… bien se les cuenta la situación (a medias) y se les dice que seria bueno ir a una posada a descansar para no seguir levantando sospechas y salir mañana temprano a un lugar donde aclararan las cosas… en la calle de camino a la posada se encuentran con Dayll Liram (el paladín) que conocía a Alan y que le ofreció su ayuda para aclarar las cosas .. Pero para eso tenia que llegar a la ciudad donde el vivía... dirigiéndose a la posada en toda la entrada chocan con una pequeña neko llamada Nagira (La geomancer) que desesperada le pide ayuda a ellos para encontrar a su familia a lo cual dayll decide aceptar y a Draugh no le molesta ya que ve que la chica tiene un fragmento de cristal como de los que el anda buscando. Ya dentro de la taberna todos los personajes con los que comienza la historia dan a descubierto que de una manera u otra poseen lo que parece ser fragmentos de cristal que según Draugh formaron parte de un todo y el los busca para unirlos de nuevo…

Y así es como la aventura de nuestros personajes comienza, dando apertura a la campaña que he llamado los cristales del destino…


	2. La huida

**Capitulo 2-**

**La huida **

Luego de que los personajes hablaron sobre todo el rollo del asunto, sobre que las piedras que ellos tenían eran un poco más importantes de lo que esperaban y sobre el hecho de que cargaban a un ladrón que robo una de dichas piedras del museo solo porque soñó que alguien de dentro de la piedra le dijo que lo hiciera.. y aparte el mago del grupo lo apoyaba, ellos decidieron salir al siguiente día en la mañana para dirigirse a la ciudad donde vivía dayll y aclarar las cosas entre el ladrón y Alan. Su plan inicial era salir muy temprano, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y ganarles tiempo a los guardias… Pero luego en la salida de nilvan se dieron cuenta de que también podían alquilar chocobos de diligencias para poder ir más rápido… y así era posible llegar mucho mas rápido que los guardias en caso que ellos fueran a dar aviso a los pueblos vecinos…

Bien ellos fueron al lugar y pidieron unos chocobos para el viaje. Los atendió un hombre un poco anciano de nombre Carlos kain que les dice que el es el dueño de los chocobos y que con mucho gusto los llevara hacia el siguiente pueblo que es Bergen. Durante el transcurso del viaje ellos hablan con el anciano y descubren que le gusta la lectura y que su hermano es un gran escritor… e incluso este les habla un poco mas del las tierras de Alejandría y le regala uno de los libros que el tenia a Draugh (una novela que el hermano escribió). Bien luego de un par de días de viaje este los lleva a su destino, y al llegar allá ellos deciden hacer una pequeña pausa y descansar un poco. En el transcurso del día siguiente mientras unos salieron con la pequeña Nagira a preguntar por el paradero de una pequeña manada nekos de viajeros (la familia de la joven Nagira), otros decidieron irse de casería con un hombre que es dueño de una posada y cazador de profesión llamado Jhon Madham. Para resumir, la caza fue muy productiva dieron combate a una pareja de ornodontes (un ornodonte es un animal cuya apariencia luce como un rinoceronte con cuernos a los lados y del tamaño y contextura de un elefante bebe) un par de lobos, e incluso unos conejos que consiguieron cerca de un pequeño claro, mientras que la búsqueda de los padres de Nagira no estaba del todo bien, a excepción de una hermosa mujer que atendía en una tienda de pociones que les anuncio que los había visto pasar por allá y que al parecer se dirigían a un bosque llamado Faragos. Bien luego de todo esto nuestros personajes decidieron regresar a la posada a descansar un poco para luego salir al día siguiente rumbo a Zanagar que es el siguiente pueblo a visitar y seguir el camino a Ligret, la casa del paladín Liram.


	3. Continuamos huyendo y las cosas se compl...

**Capitulo 3-**

**Continuamos huyendo y las cosas se complican.**

Bien esa misma noche mientras nuestros personajes se dirigían a descansar uno de ellos vio en que se acercaban desde la otra orilla de la calles unos soldados de Alejandría que por su aspecto parecían provenir de la ciudad de Nilvan, y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que estaban metidos en un gran lió. Bien sin pensarlo 2 veces nuestros personajes deciden huir esa misma noche pero no saben como hacerlo. Luego de un rato de pensar estos proponen 3 opciones.

Draugh dice que le parece buena idea que huyan por tren ya que a pesar de que es costoso llegarían más rápido a su siguiente destino, y si se ocultan bien dentro del tren, no levantaran sospechas. Sin embargo al dirigirse sigilosa y discretamente a la estación del tren y preguntar por el costo de los pasajes, se dieron cuenta de que no iba a ser posible pagar todo ese dinero, por lo que tuvieron que optar por otras ideas. Mientras Fargot (caballero oscuro) decía que no perdían mas tiempo y salieran de inmediato al siguiente pueblo por la vía principal, Darmor concordaba con el pero a diferencia de que le parecía mejor ir rodeando las vías del tren, es decir, apartados de ambos caminos, los del tren y los de la vía principal así no se perderían y no levantarían sospechas, ya que nadie podría verlos de esa forma.

Bien nuestros personajes deciden tomar la idea de muestro amigo Darmor y continuar su recorrido. En el transcurso del camino en el primer día de viaje, todo estuvo tranquilo, el sonido de los trenes pasando y la brisa calida de la tarde, todo iba bien hasta que llego la noche. A eso como de las ocho tanto nuestro mago Draugh como el paladín Liram, por unos breves segundos sintieron un aura negra que rondaba por la zona, por alguna extraña razón al Paladín Liram no le daba buena espina, pero luego de unos minutos el aura oscura tan solo desapareció, es como si algo los hubiese estado observando por unos instantes allí quieto esperando el momento para algo que al parecer nunca se dio. Mas tarde ya después de que esta aura negra desapareciera se les presenta un as de luz que por un Instante los cegó, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que solo era un portal del cual salía un joven de cabellera dorada larga y rasgos finos. Sin dudarlo un segundo nuestros personajes se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un elfo... pero ¿Qué querría, bien, este se presenta y les dice que el legendario Kiliker Mantaro los estaba esperando en una aldea elfica (para los que no lo saben Kiliker es uno de los guardianes de Zeit enviado de dioses), bien como es natural estos no le creyeron y a pesar de las pruebas que dio siguieron sin creerle, incluso el Paladín Liram entraba en las conclusiones de que pudo haber sido el causante de esa emanación de aura oscura que tanto el como Fargot habían sentido anteriormente. Este les ofreció comida que incluso algunos de ellos decidieron aceptar de manera extraña, ya que a pesar de que no les creían del todo alguno de ellos empezaban a pensar de que posiblemente estaba diciendo la verdad y que realmente no era amenazante, pero al final de cuentas para mejor no arriesgarse o adelantarse a los posibles hechos decidieron no tomar su petición de ir con el al encuentro de Kiliker y prefirieron seguir con su plan original de huida. Bien sin más nada que hacer este se retiro de la misma manera en la que llego y nuestros viajeros continuaron su viaje. Ya a unas horas de de llegar a zanagar, nuestros viajeros ven al fondo hacia una pequeña colina entre dos árboles grandes y con la luz del atardecer frente a ellos lo que parecía ser una sombra de una persona que termino siendo un neko que portaba una gran túnica blanca y de un tamaño un poco fuera de lo normal. Al verlo ellos lo reconocen al instante se trata de Kiliker Mantaro. Estos no lo pueden creer pero sin dudarlo se acercan a el, se presentan y le preguntan porque el los esta buscando, este explica a ellos que ya no son perseguidos por los guardias de Alejandría ya que luego de que el joven Darmor hurtara la piedra otros seres fueron tras de ella destrozando todo pero no la consiguieron. Ellos comenzaron a preguntarle sobre muchas cosas (con la excepción de el elfo que les había visitado antes, "irónico, no les parece"), pero con pocas respuestas el solo dijo que los transportaría a las cercanías del la aldea de Faragos y que allá les explicaría todo, sobretodo lo referente a dichas piedras. Bien ellos aceptaron y fueron dejados a unos cuantos metros de la aldea, se llegaron asta allá caminando y un joven elfo que vigilaba les guió hasta sus habitaciones en una cómoda casa interna a la aldea.

Nuestros personajes estaban tranquilos y a salvo ya que saben que no son perseguidos, pero, lo unció que desean es descansar hoy y preparase para lo que les depara el mañana.


	4. Explicaciones

**Capitulo 4-**

**Explicaciones**

Amigos lectores, este capitulo será tomado para dar algunas explicaciones sobre acontecimientos sucedidos en la historia que no habían sido reflejados con anterioridad para evitar que los capítulos se extendieran en detalles.

Bien una buena forma de empezar es hablando un poco de este nuevo personaje llamado Kiliker. Como ya se comento Kiliker es un guardián de Zeit, bien les explico, no solo Kiliker es un guardián de Zeit, también existen otros que al igual que él, se les otorgó ese honor por parte de los mismos dioses. Hace 700 años atrás se libró una guerra garrafal llamada El Encuentro De Los Dioses. En esta guerra tanto Kiliker como los otros actuales guardianes de Zeit tuvieron gran participación, ellos para aquel entonces eran simples mortales e incluso así arriesgaron su vida para salvar el destino del mundo de un ser llamado GRAVIUS. Al final de todo este fue derrotado por un gran guerrero Elfo que para muchos era considerado un héroe, y tanto él como Kiliker y los otros guerreros importantes que estuvieron en dicha batalla, fueron visitados por los mismos dioses quienes le ofrecieron esta responsabilidad y honor, sin embargo al guerreo Elfo se le ofreció una dicha mucho mayor que la de ser un guardián y fue la de convertirse en el primer dios de descendencia mortal, y de esa manera culmina una de las batallas mas importantes de este mundo siendo bautizada con el nombre de El encuentro de los Dioses.


End file.
